The Enchanted Necklace
by carolinetenorio
Summary: Have you ever loved someone with all your soul? Have you ever been so hurt that you wished you could die? I did. And let me say it, loving someone who will never belong to you is the worst thing in the world. Sometimes, I just wish I'd never met her. Then, I realize that she is a part of me, of who I am. So, yes, I did. I loved her.


**Please, pay attention! **

**English is not my first language, but I promise to do my best for my readers. Thanks to all who are reading, and please comment, I need to know how I'm doing! May criticize if you want, but be gentle, I will do my best to improve. Oh, and anyone who can get a beta to me, or be my beta, please send me a MP! I'm desperate for one and no one answers.**

**I do not own any rights to Tolkien's characters. Only Ainariël is mine.**

**ASSUMPTIONS: (READ IT, IT IS IMPORTANT!)**

**- Elves reach maturity at age 50.**

**- So I'm making it like this: first 25 years (CHILDHOOD), other 25 years (TEENAGER). **

**- The story starts with Legolas being 15 years old, which would mean 10 at human's time. I know that elves mature (****psychologically****) faster than humans, but I'm not counting at it in my fanfiction, I'm sorry (no i'm not) about it. My excuse is that they have so much time to mature that I don't see the meaning in make them act like adults in children's bodies (REPEATING: IN MY FANFICTION! THAT SUITED IN TOLKIEN'S BOOKS).**

**- REMEMBER that Arwen spent some time in Lothlórien after her mother sail to Valinor. That would mean that she was able to help Galadriel and Celeborn to raise Ainariël.**

**PROLOGUE**

Her skin was pale and cold. I could barely hear my heart, dying slowly with her in that room of the Houses of Healing. We had won the war, but I was losing her and nothing else mattered. By the Valar, when I became such a selfish creature? Maybe I've always been one. Truth be told, I have always been a selfish bastard on everything involving Ainariël.

Right now I'm only a fool, desperate and angry with my own fate, praying madly for her to wake up and tell me that everything is fine. But nothing has been fine for a long time, since we both got hurt when I told her our love was hopeless. Duties would always separate our fates. And right now, it doesn't matter too, because I would do anything to have her back. Anything.

Have you ever loved someone with all your soul? Have you ever been so hurt that you wished you could die? I did. And let me say it, loving someone who will never belong to you is the worst thing in the world. Sometimes, I just wish I'd never met her. Then, I realize that she is a part of me, of who I am. So, yes, I did. I loved someone who fate and duties would always keep away from me. I loved Ainariël, this star necklace's owner. And I still love her.

Her necklace. She had given it to me, just the most precious thing for her. Can't take it out of my neck, can't stop holding it, praying for a miracle.

_Can you hear me, Ainariël? Come back to me. Don't leave me, please._

In the past, I believed that letting her go on without me would have me killed, even when I knew that one day she would have to, as would I. Who could bet on this end? The pain of losing her entirely and forever was much worse. It hurt so much.

_Do not go away. I need you. _

Despite my prayers, she stopped breathing at that moment.

_**- xx -**_

**CHAPTER ONE - ABOUT GOODBYES**

"I do not want to talk to you!", yelled the little elfling.

Isilwen, however, was expecting this kind of reaction. Her son, Legolas, was too young to understand and accept that it was not exactly her choice. The time of the Queen of Mirkwood in Middle-Earth had run out and now the sea was in her dreams, calling her, leaving her exhausted, mentally and physically. She needed to leave, abandoning her family and her people. And then, pray to the Valar that she would see them again someday. That was not an ordinary thing to do, but, again, Legolas was only fifteen years old. He could not understand.

"Then just listen", she said firmly.

Thus, the Queen crossed Legolas' room and sat gingerly on his bed. Nevertheless, the princeling did not move, still hiding his face under the covers and refusing to speak. Isilwen sighed sadly, feeling miserable for causing so much pain to her beloved son. She needed him to understand, or at least try to.

"Look at me, Legolas", the she-elf demanded. "You have ignored me since you knew I would have to leave. Enough! I will not tolerate it when there are only a few weeks till our separation", Isilwen's voice almost trembled.

The princeling took the covers away and faced his mother with eyes full of tears. This view hurt her so deeply that immediately the Queen of Mirkwood melted, giving way to a careful mother. As soft as a feather, Isilwen's hand caressed Legolas's face, wiping his tears gently.

"My beloved son", she murmured softly. "Please, dear, try to understand. Sometimes, the hardest choice is the correct one. It hurts me as it hurts you and your father, but staying is the wrong option, for remaining here is to curse the fate that the Valar made for us. Now and then, son, you will have to accept what destiny put you trought", Isilwen paused before continuing, smiling slightly as Legolas remained attentive to her. "But..."

"So tell me why we can not go to Valinor with you. I do not wish to stay if you'll not be here, _emig_", the princeling cut, exasperated. Then his eyes twinkled with admiration. "Everyone says that you are the sun of Mirkwood, I bet all the elves wish to go to Valinor with you!", he spoke hopefully. _emig = mother (taught to children)_

Isilwen laughed softly at this, now untangling his blond hair. She prayed with all her strength to Legolas never lose his particular radiance.

"You can not go with me because it is not your time, neither our people's time. You are a prince, _ion_, and soon enough will have duties", Isilwen explained. "Then you will understand why I have to go." _ion = son_

At this Legolas looked away, sad. There was no hope.

"_Na, ion, na_", Isilwen quickly grabbed his chin, making him look at her again. "Do not be sad. Let us enjoy the time we still have and then wait until we meet again", she suggested, knowing that it was an utopian proposal. How many things would happen before Legolas sail to Valinor? Still, Isilwen decided she did not want to think about this at that time. The Queen wanted to believe everything would end up fine. In fact, she wanted Legolas to believe everything would end up fine, for she could not break his heart. _na, ion, na = no, son, no_

**-xx-**

Legolas had always wondered how the elves of other kingdoms would look like. The Prince also had always been adventurous and, therefore, dreamed of the day that he would meet other people and other cultures. The day he would use his bow, like his ancestors, in fascinating adventures.

Whatever were his expectations, they did not fit when the day came.

He was hating everything about that day.

The stress of organizing the guests's future accommodations, the clothes he was required to wear, nobles preparing balls, and even more, the fact that everyone was excited about the celebrations. It was wrong! It should be only a beautiful ceremony to bid farewell to his mother. It was a sad thing, not something to be expected! The fact that foreigner elves of great importance would attend only aggravated the whole thing, making Mirkwood wait eagerly for their arrival. Legolas hated it all. How could they be so blind to the sadness Isilwen's departure brought?

Despite his reluctance, there was the young Legolas, wearing a silver tunic and green leggings. At his right side, was the mighty King Thranduil, erect and majestic, emanating pride. On the princeling's left, the sweet and calm Isilwen, Queen of Mirkwood. His parents.

Obviously, the Hall contained many other elves. Nobles, royal guards and some servants, all distributed along it, talking and trying to contain the anxiety. Legolas felt proud and angry while contemplated the beautiful Hall, framed, as the princeling himself, in silver and green, decorated for the occasion. There should not be a celebration, should not be cause for happiness.

Then, finally, silence reigned in the Hall as the good elvish ears started to hear horses approaching. The noise grew louder and louder till they could hear enthusiastic greetings too: citizens of Mirkwood were welcoming the foreigners. At that moment, everyone in the Hall could say they would enter the place escorted by Mirkwood's royal guard in a few minutes. Even the silence weighed now. Noble or not, all the elves of Mirkwood were eager for the arrival of the high elves of other realms, for these ones were always very busy and rarely granted anyone with their presence.

Prince Legolas straightened up, erect and proud - yet still very young to intimidate anyone -, as he heard the gallops denounce the foreign elves' arrival. As heir of Mirkwood, he could not be unfriendly, or his parents would be angry. Still, Legolas could not completely neutralize the disgust his face showed. He would not celebrate.

-xx-

_**HI, I know it was small, but this is just the prologue and the first chapter! So, tell me, was it good? What you liked more? Or less? Give it a try, Legolas and **_**Ainariël'**_**s story will soon be unveiled (each chapter a little bit till I get to the present, yep, but they will meet next chapter)! I do not want her to be a Mary Sue, that's all I can tell you for now! See ya soon! xx AND FOR THOSE WHO FOUND SOMETHING STRANGE, READ MY FIRST WORDS, I EXPLAIN A LOT THERE! **_


End file.
